Love Happens
by Maaferodrigues
Summary: Serena is a straight student who never goes out. Her best friend Blair wanted to do something about it so she set her up on a date. Will her plans work?
1. Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf was the most popular girl on the Upper East Side, being a brunette with brown eyes, she was the it girl, and the one every guy dreamt about.

Serena Van Der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf's BFF was the complete opposite of Blair. Though she is blonde, has blue eyes and has everything it takes for her to be popular, she never goes to the parties and always stay at home studying. Nobody even knew her name, she was always introduced as Blair Waldorf's best friend.

Blair was always trying to find a date for Serena but it never worked but Blair was still persistent on finding her one.  
"S i found the perfect guy for you" said Blair as she entered Serena's apartment.  
"No, i'm not going fall for that again, everytime you say that, it's just an annoying rich guy from the Upper East Side who is only interested in you and think that if he is with me he can use me to get close to you." Serena said focusing on her math book instead of looking at Blair.  
"I'm sorry this is never going to happen again, but I assure you this time, he is the perfect guy for you." Blair pushed Serena's book making her look at her.  
"Okay, but if I realize that he is into to you, i'll go away immediately." said Serena looking at Blair and agreeing with her.

"Okay, i swear this is the last guy" Blair said all excited to have finally convinced her best friend.

Serena got up and headed towards the shower to take a quick bath. When she finished, her clothes were placed on the bed as always.  
Blair entered the room to see Serena already wearing a dress going to her knees with her hair falling to her shoulders.  
"Wow, you look amazing, it is impossible that he doesn't fall for you." said Blair complementing Serena.  
"You look amazing too B. So are you going to tell me who is this guy?" Asked Serena as they were leaving the apartment.  
"Well he is from Nate's lacrosse team and by the way i forgot to say that Nate is coming with us" added Blair.  
"Oh, good" Serena said. She had always had a crush on Nate but she never acted on it because he is Blair's boyfriend and she would never do anything that could ruin their friendship.  
When they got to the lobby they saw a limo waiting for them and a driver came out and opened the door for both of the girls  
"Hey!" Nate said as Serena and Blair got into the limo.  
"Where's the guy?" Serena asked surprised to see Nate alone in the limo.  
"We're going to get him now, he lives in Brooklyn." Nate said.  
"Ew, Brooklyn why didn't you tell me?" Blair said disgusted. She hated Brooklyn because it was the place where l all the poor people lived.

"Because I knew you're going to react like that, he's not poor as you're probably thinking right now, his parents want to live there because his father was poor his whole childhood, and he wanted his kids to experience the life he had lived." Nate said arguing with Blair.  
Serena watched Blair and Nate fight about Brooklyn, she didn't know why Blair hated poor people, so much, they were normal people. She just pretended that she wasn't listening and kept starring at the road and the buildings like nothing was happening.  
They arrived to Brooklyn, and Nate called the guy "Hey man we are here. Okay bye""He is coming, Blair control yourself" Nate informed the two girls.  
Serena saw the guy enter the limo and she couldn't help but notice that he was handsome having brown hair with brown eyes.  
"Hey Nate" he sat next to Serena and said "Hi i'm Dan, nice to meet you"  
"Hey, i'm Serena, nice to meet you too" Serena shaked his hand, happy that for the first time the guy introduced himself to her first before Blair.


	2. Chapter 2

The couple kept starring at each other for a few minutes.

"Hi, I'm Blair" Blair reached her hand towards Dan interrupting the two.

"Dan" He took Blair's hand and looked at Serena again and smiled.

"So, where are we going?" asked Serena.

"To Butter" Nate said closing his phone and taking Blair's hand in his.

Serena felt like she just got punched in the stomach, she hated to see Nate and Blair together, she always had feelings for Nate, since they were little.

Nate is the guy of every girl's dreams, he is kind, blond with blue eyes, rich, he is literally the perfect guy, but he and Blair have been going out together since the first grade.

"We're here" Nate said as the limo stopped, the driver opened the door. Nate and Blair got out first and Nate placed his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Dan saw Serena's face falling when she saw them two so he reached his arm for her and she took it smiling at him.

The four of them sat on the table and ordered their food and were now waiting for it to arrive.

"You go to Constance right? I always see you sitting close to Blair and her minions reading" Dan said looking at Serena.

"Well I try to" Serena laughed looking at Blair who was always talking with her minions preventing Serena to focus on her book.

"It's a surprise that you've noticed me though, I thought St. Jude's guys were always looking at Blair" Serena smiled at Dan.

"Actually, can I tell you a secret?" Asked Dan looking straight into Serena's eyes.

"Sure" she replied.

Dan got close to her and whispered in her ear.

"You're more beautiful than Blair" Serena blushed

"If she hears you she will hit you as hard as she can" whispered Serena back.

Dan laughed and Nate and Blair looked at them surprised to see the two of them already interacting together.

Nate got jealous, he has some feelings for Serena, but he couldn't admit that because he knew if he broke up with Blair, he will no longer be popular.

Blair always asked Nate to help her find a guy for Serena, she was always looking for the most perfect guy and Nate knew that if she met them she would instantly fall in love with them so he always said that she wouldn't like anyone of his friends.

One day Nate was talking to Dan and Blair spotted him. She approached Nate asking him who was that guy telling him that she thought he was perfect for Serena. Nate instantly agreed because Dan is an aggressive boy who smokes, and was nothing like the type of guy that Serena would date, so he figured that one date couldn't hurt.

"So Dan, are you new at St. Jude?" Asked Blair drinking her wine.

"Yeah, I got expelled from my old school and my sister goes to Constance, so my parents thought that would be better for me to study with her" said Dan looking at Blair.

"How did you get expelled?!" Asked Serena with wide eyes.

"I punched a guy and he passed out" Dan said looking at Serena afraid of her judging him. He wasn't proud of the person he is.

Serena could see the pain in his eyes. He was playing with the napkin on the table.

"Sorry it's my dad, be right back" Nate went to the bathroom to answer his phone.

"Blair I'm really sorry but I have to go, my dad needs me at home" Nate said getting his coat.

"But it is 10:30 pm, can't he wait a few minutes?" Blair started arguing with Nate.

"Blair I don't wanna fight with you right now I really need to go. Bye, love you" Nate said kissing Blair's cheek, making Blair roll her eyes.

"So..." Serena said looking at Blair once Nate left.

"What should we do now?" Serena averted her eyes so she was now looking at Dan.

"Well, I can take you girls back home" Dan looked at Blair and Serena seeing the disappointment in their eyes.

"Or, we can go to a pub, where we can drink and dance" He saw the girls getting excited about the idea.

"Yes! Finally someone gets me. Let's get out of here" Said Blair reaching up for her wallet, making Serena do the same.

"No no, don't worry I'll pay" Dan said smiling at Blair and Serena.

Dan paid the check and saw Blair trying to get a cab since Nate got the limo and Serena was looking at her phone.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Dan said getting close to Serena sensing her agitated.

"Yes, why?" Serena closed her phone and looked at Dan.

"I don't know, you look different, is something wrong?" He looked at her trying to guess what.

"I'm just worried, I don't like to go out much, I see the way Blair gets home when she goes to bars like that it just... Scares me" Serena said looking at the ground. Blair was always going to a lot of parties, bars or pubs and sometimes she called Serena because she was so drunk that she didn't even know where she was and Serena was afraid of the same thing happening to her.

"Hey, don't worry I'm going be with you and we're going to have fun there, there's nothing to be worried about" Dan said holding Serena's chin making her look at him.

"Okay" Serena smiled at Dan.

"Can you take us to Joe's please?" The cab driver waved with his head.

Dan smiled at Serena and took her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all I'm reaaally sorry for the wait, I got busy with school and I suffered with a big writer's block but I'm trying. Second, I'm from Brazil and a friend helped me in the first and second chapter so I just really wanted to say thank you Vanessa for helping and not giving up on me hahahaha.**

* * *

Serena's POV

I woke up happy and for the first time it wasn't because I had a chemistry exam. The date with Dan was amazing, we laughed, we danced and most importantly we didn't drink... well, Blair did but I don't know if she was trying to keep an eye on us or she realized that we had school today because in the end of the night she wasn't drunk.

Dan was so sweet, he brought me and Blair back to my house, he made sure to see if we were okay and in the very end of our date he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I'm pretty sure I've melted on the floor.

I got to school thinking about Dan, maybe we could meet today? I don't know, maybe that's too fast, but I just want to know more about that mysterious guy because I spent the whole night talking about myself, which never happened before because the guys that I usually went out with, only talked about Blair and themselves so it was always a little frustrating.

"You are thinking about Dan, aren't you?" Blair interrupted my thoughts. I don't know if I mentioned before but Blair stayed with me at home because of school and because she wanted to know all the 'deets' as she says.

"Maybe" I muttered feeling my cheeks getting hotter.

"OMG, you're blushing, who would thought that Serena Van Der Woodsen, the Ice Queen, blushed" Blair started to laugh while we headed to the gates of Constance.

"Ice Queen?" I looked at her kind of surprised.

"Don't you know?" She asked looking at me.

"Well, after you rejected half of the school boys, they started to say that you had no feelings, so now you're called Ice Queen" She looked at me trying to see any reaction but I just didn't care about it.

"Well, at least they're are talking about me and they don't refer to me as Blair's BFF anymore" I just gave her a smile and kept walking leaving a shocked Blair behind me.

During our break, I kept looking secretly for Dan, hoping that we could talk, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for me?" I smiled instantly realizing that voice.

"Hey Nate, no I was trying to find Dan actually, have you seen him?" I saw his jaw scrunching.

"Why is everyone talking about this guy today?" Nate looked away. Ok, saying that I'm confused is an euphemism, what've just happened?

"What do you mean?" I looked at him trying to understand.

"Blair spent the whole day talking about how happy you are" He said avoiding my eyes.

"And... is that a problem?" I watched him looking at everything but me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Dan isn't a very nice guy, like, he was in our first class but I haven't seen him, I'm sure he's not even in school" Nate said looking at me like he was trying to convince me.

"I don't know Nate, maybe something happened with his family you don't know" I don't know why I felt the need to defend Dan, maybe it's because he isn't here.

"You're right, but I just don't like him" Nate looked at his hand.

"Then why did you let Blair introduce him to me?" I said trying really hard to understand what is happening, is Nate jealous?

We heard the bell ring and Nate left before answering my question.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm trying. Have you guys liked the POV thing? Should I continue?**

 **Review please and thank you all for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days that I haven't heard from Dan, I don't know if I should be worried, but who am I to say anything, I don't even know the guy that much after only going out once.

While Dan was missing, Nate started to get all caring and cute, I have no idea why, but after I started to talk about Dan and care for him, Nate started to walk with me to the cafeteria and he even invited me to get ice cream, an offer I couldn't refuse especially since it was coming from the person I have a crush on.

I was reading at the table while Blair was bossing around her minions when I felt someone sitting next to me.

"Hi" Dan said looking at me with some sad eyes.

"Hey" I closed my book and looked at him. "Where were you? Haven't seen you in school for days"

"Hm... problem with my parents" He said shyly looking at his hands.

"I got worried" I whispered and felt my cheeks getting hot.

"You're so cute" He smiled looking right into my eyes.

"What?" Okay, now I think my face is looking like a red light.

"You're cute, but anyways, I'm sorry if I worried you, I wanna make it up for you" He said charmingly holding my left hand.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, would you go on a second date with me?" He looked at me and I couldn't stop my smile from growing up.

"I would love to" I said looking at our hands and then at him.

"Ok, Saturday 8 o'clock I'll be in front of your house ringing the bell" He said as I watched him moving my hand and kissing the back of it.

"See you later" He kissed my cheek and winked at me.

Ok... I can't stop my face from burning, I'm feeling butterflies all over my stomach.

"What happened and why do you have this stupid smile on your face?" Blair said sitting next to me as she started to eat an apple.

"Dan just asked me out on a second date" I was controlling myself not to scream.

"Really? When did that happen? And I thought you weren't interested in him anymore" She said looking at me.

"He just did. I thought that too, but he was so charming inviting me for a second date, I couldn't resist it" I said I was getting my books in my bag because the bell was about to ring.

* * *

I was getting ready for my date with Dan, I was so excited that I couldn't sleep thinking about things that could happen on the date.

I wore a skinny black jeans, a dark blue v-neck, my favorite snickers and I curled my hair a little bit. I was finishing my make up when I heard a knock on my door, I looked at my clock and Dan was thirty minutes earlier. But wait... why would my mom let Dan come in?

"Hey, are you dressed?" Nate entered my room with his hands on his eyes.

"Oh, it's you, what are you doing here?" I asked and he took his hands out of his eyes and looked at me.

"I came to see you, I missed school yesterday because of my dad and I didn't see you, I missed you" He crossed my room and came to hug me.

"That's so sweet, I didn't know you were like that" I looked at him and held his hand.

"I heard that you're going on a date with Dan" He said looking at our hands.

"Yeah, he is picking me up in a few minutes" I looked at him, something is strange, I don't know what but I'm feeling it.

"So, do you want me to go?" He looked at me with puppy eyes.

I could see a little bit of pain in his eyes. What is happening with him? He has never been like that.

"Uh, I think yes, unless you want to play video games with Eric, but I think he is going out with his friend too" He let go of my hand and shook his head.

"Ok then, good luck on your 'date'" He said the word 'date' with a different voice intonation... is Nate jealous? That doesn't make sense, he is with Blair, he doesn't like me, that's impossible.

"Are you ok?" I'm trying really hard to understand what is happening.

"Yeah" He looked down and walked away.

Ok, I'm so confused right now, why did Nate come here? He said he missed me, but... he had never done that before and the hug? The jealous voice? What? Ok, I'll think about that later, now I'll just go and have fun with Dan.

* * *

At exactly eight o'clock I heard my door bell ring.

"Serena, come here!" My mom yelled to me.

Crossing the hall I saw Dan, he was wearing a leather jacket, a skinny jeans and he had a helmet and a bouquet of purple tulips.

"Hi" I said suddenly feeling shy.

"Hey, you look amazing and this is for you" He gave me a big smile, oh my god that smile and that cheek bone.

"Thank you. How did you know that purple is my favorite color?" I looked at the flowers and him.

"You can say that I have my ways" He winked at me and I felt my cheeks blushing, why can't I stop blushing?!

We kept looking and smiling at each other. His eyes were so dark and mysterious that I just wanted to keep looking.

"I should say that I want my daughter back at 10 p.m but since she doesn't go out a lot and I liked you, you can bring her back by midnight" My mom scared me, I forgot she was here, I was so concentrated on looking at Dan that I felt it was only me and him.

"Thanks Mrs. Van Der Woodsen, I'll take care of your beautiful daughter" He gave me a smile and put his arm around my waist.

"I hope you do, and call me Lily" He gave her a smile.

"Ok, we have to go now otherwise we'll lose our plans" He let go of my waist and shook my mother's hand.

"See you at midnight Lily" He smiled at her and walked to the door

"Bye mom" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and followed Dan.

He stopped at the hall outside my house waiting for me. When he saw me he gave me a smile.

"Hello" He said picking my hand and giving a kiss on the back looking right into my eyes.

"Hi" I said looking down trying to hide my blushing face.

"Only you can be hot and cute at the same time" He smiled at me and took me hand interlacing our fingers.

We got outside and I saw a Vespa, did Dan, the bad ass, boy have a Vespa? He is so much more interesting right now.

"A helmet for a lady?" He gave me a charming smile and offered the helmet he was holding since he picked me up.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it, but yes I do" I gave him a little laugh taking the helmet.

"I know that we won't fall because I've been riding this thing for years, but I still don't want your beauty to get hurt, so wear this too" He offered me his jacket with a sweet smile.

"Ok, now hop on and hold tight" He said getting on the Vespa and I followed him. He took my arms and placed them around his waist.

"Now you just have to enjoy the ride and again... hold tight" His voice got airless because of the helmet and I just took the opportunity to hold more onto him.

I can't describe how excited I am, this is the first date that I go to without Blair and I have no idea what to do, I'm doing what my mom says "just go with the flow", I know it doesn't look like it but my mom is the most relaxed person I've ever met in my life, when my brother came out to her, she just gave him a hug and said she loved gay people, but today is not about my mom.

Dan's perfume was getting into my senses, how can he smell so good? I don't know much about men's perfume, the only one that I know is Nate's but it is the same since fifth grade that was when he decided that popular people needed to smell good.

"We're here" Dan said taking off his helmet and I let go of his waist, even though I didn't want to.

I took my helmet off and hopped off of the Vespa with Dan, I was taking the jacket out when he interrupted me.

"You can stay with it if you want, it is getting cold and you don't have any coat" He said gently, making me just wanna hug him, but I stopped myself thinking that it is too soon.

"I see that you are one of those guys who treat girls like ladies, aren't you?" I said looking at him with a smile, he looked down giving me a shy smile, he was about to say something when I interrupted.

"Don't worry, I like that" I whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ok, where did that confidence come from? He gave me a full smile and interlaced our fingers again.

I look in front of us and there was a food truck, well, it was not what I was expecting so I totally loved. We were walking when I saw a blond little boy running towards us. Dan let go of my hand, got down and opened his arms. The little boy ran into Dan's arms giving him a tight hug.

"Hey buddy" Dan lifted up the boy in his arms. The boy smiled and looked at me.

"Introduce yourself bud" Dan smiled to me then looked at the little boy.

"Hi, my name is Nick, nice to meet you" The boy held out his hand to me.

"I'm Serena, nice to meet you too" I smiled at him when I saw his little cheeks getting red.

The boy whispered something to Dan and he just looked at me giving me a smile.

"Ok, I know she is pretty, it is one of the reasons that she is here now, so go to your father because I have a date going on here" When Dan said that I was pretty sure the little boy got more red, if that was possible. He just looked at me and waved, I waved back and smiled, making the boy run away.

"He is so cute" I laughed getting Dan's hand again.

"I know. Oh, and by the way, this is my uncle's truck so my aunts and cousins are here. I didn't want you to meet my family at our second date, I was thinking maybe on our fourth or fifth, but second is too soon. But after I was telling my dad about you, he told the whole family and my uncle wanted me to come here" Dan started to ramble and I thought it was so cute and knowing that he was thinking about our fourth and fifth date and he was telling his dad about me made me smile happily.

We found a little wooden table and he pulled my chair, I looked at him and I passed him a sweet smile and he looked away smiling while sitting on his chair.

"So, fourth and fifth date?" I said and he looked at me not getting it at first then the realization hit him.

"Yeah... I like you Serena, you're not what I thought Constance girls would be, and because of that I think we can have a fourth and fifth date" He looked at me and gave that charm smile that I'm getting addicted to.

I was about to say something when some girl came with a little notepad.

"Can I get your orders?" She said giving me a smile and looking like she was going to jump of excitement.

"I want a hot dog and some fries" Dan was holding back a laugh. The girl wrote it down and looked at me.

"Same, please" I gave her a gentle smile.

"Okay, two hot dogs and fries coming" The girl wrote it down and shook her head and was about to leave when Dan started to laugh a little bit.

"Thanks Carol" He said and the girl looked at him angrily.

"Why do you have to screw everything up Daniel? She didn't even know that you knew me" The girl said and stormed out. I was holding back my laughter but when I saw Dan laughing and shaking his head I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh man, I love to do that to her" He said cleaning some tears off of his face.

* * *

We started to talk and laugh, when Carol brought our food and we started to laugh again and she stormed out again.

I must say, I'm having an amazing time with Dan, we didn't talk about school (or Blair), I got to know him better, we were so comfortable that I forgot that we were on a date.

"So, we need to go now, I'm gonna take you to my favorite place on earth, I wasn't gonna take you there because I didn't know you, but now I do and... I'm rambling, aren't I?" He gave me a shy smile and he was so cute that I wanted to put him in my pocket and take him home.

"You are, but I like it, it is cute" I gave him a full smile when I watched it he look at me.

"I'm not cute" He looked away.

"Yes you are" I grabbed his hand "Let's go, you're going to show me your favorite place" We went towards the Vespa, I grabbed my helmet and He grabbed his, we hopped on and I placed my arms around his waist.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the wait. I got a huge block, but I already have another chapter ready, it's the second part of the date and I'm going to post it next Saturday. Please review or PM me so I can know that you are reading, not having people reading your story sucks and doesn't help get rid the story block (maybe if we get a few comments I can release the next chapter earlier ;)). And tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Did you guys thought Dan cute? Should Nate do something? Anyways, see you guys next Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 5

We were driving to Dan's favorite place and I stopped to think about everything that have happened this night. I realized that I can't define Dan, he was everything tonight, bad ass, cute, gentleman, and every moment he was surprising me more. I really want to get to know him more and I couldn't help but think 'what would it be if we dated? Would he disappear for three days without me knowing where he is again? Or he would be a cute gentleman?' Ok, that is too ahead, we didn't even finish the date yet, will he surprise me again? Can't wait.

"And we are here" He said with a cute smile.

After we got off of the Vespa, a cold wind hit us. Dan placed his arm around me and he started to walk.

"Wait, isn't this your building?" I looked at him and saw a little smile on his lips.

"Yeah, my father bought our penthouse and he also bought me a little roof top and that have been my favorite place since then" He said and we kept walking to the building.

"Good night Daniel" The concierge said to him.

"Hey Sam" Dan gave the guy a little wave and kept walking.

When we entered the elevator he held my hand interlacing our fingers.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" He looked at me with the cutest face that I've ever seen. I felt my face turning red again.

"Yes you did" I looked down trying to cover my face.

He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him. "That's because you are" He smiled at me and gave a little kiss on my cheek.

I heard the elevator ring and I felt my heart beating so hard that I thought it would jump out of my ribcage. When the doors opened my breath hitched because of the view. It was a huge glass room that showed the Brooklyn Bridge all lighten up.

"Welcome to my 'place'" He smiled and looked at me. I looked around I saw a bed, a TV, a guitar and a piano.

"I know you're probably thinking, but I don't sleep here. Sometimes I have some teen drama and I would sleep here trying to get away from my problems" He had a nostalgic look on his face. I think I could imagine Dan sitting on the bed looking at that amazing view.

"And you're the first girl that I ever brought here. Of course you're not the first girl here, because my sister comes here too, but let's not ruin the moment" He gave me a little laugh and I just tightened his hand a little bit.

"So you play the guitar and piano?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes and no, my dad wanted me and my sister to learn an instrument, because he was a rock star and he always says that if he didn't know how to play the drums he wouldn't be rich, so I chose to play the guitar and my sister the piano" He smiled and walked us to his bed.

"I get it, my mom is too relaxed to make us do anything. I remember one day I was asking my mom if I should do something like ballet or learn any instrument, she just said 'whatevs' and kept watching TV. And, I've just realized that my mom was kind of a teenager" I laughed and looked at him and he had this cute look on his face, when I realized we were inclining towards each other and I saw his eyes looking at my lips then my eyes.

"Can you play something for me?" I panicked and said it out loud scaring both of us because of the proximity. I've only kissed one guy before and it was Nate, who brags about being my first kiss every time. At that time I thought it was cute because I had a crush on him. But now I got scared because I kissed Nate in a Truth or Dare game so I don't think it counted and Dan seems to want to kiss me.

"Sure" He smiled and grabbed his guitar.

"There's this song that I was listening to in my phone before our first date and I got really addicted to. So every time I hear this song I think about you" He smiled and looked down, wait, is he blushing? Oh my god, I need to hug him now, but I guess I should wait so he can sing the song first.

He looked right into my eyes, gave me a shy smile and looked down to the guitar. He started to play a sweet melody.

 _The human heart is a scary part in fact_

 _'Cause I could break you and you could break me back_

 _Though my head says just forget it_

 _You'll get hurt and you'll regret it_

 _Ask me now and I won't hesitate_

I was shocked when I heard Dan sing, his voice was the best that I've ever heard, the way he sang with so much intonation and those lyrics. What does that even mean? I only know one thing, I have everything to fall for him.

 _So many cards that never leave the deck_

He looks so into the song. I feel that there is something behind it.

 _There comes a time when you have to place your bets._

 _And I've never been a gambling man_

 _But if you want to see my hand_

 _Ask me now and I won't hesitate_

One thing is certain here, this is my new favorite song.

 _'Cause I'm fearful of heights and you take me higher_

 _What came with you was a view to admire_

 _I've always been the kind to contemplate_

 _But you like the kind that don't hesitate_

Well, I said I had everything to fall for him, now I know that I will.

 _So excuse me while I fall for you_

 _Excuse me while I fall for you_

 _I thought about it long and hard today_

 _I realized I'm standing in our way_

 _Usually my judgment's better,_

 _But with your blue eyes, hey whatever_

 _Ask me now and I won't hesitate_

 _Ask me now and I won't hesitate_

 _So excuse me while I fall for you_

 _Excuse me while I fall for you_

 _I fall for you now_

Hefinished the song and looked at me, I was shocked but I couldn't keep my smile from getting so big that my cheeks were hurting.

"That was beautiful and your voice... oh my, I think I could sleep hearing that" I said and a few seconds later I realized what I've said and I looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Is making you sleep a good thing?" He laughed and looked at me with a silly smile on his face. I agreed with my head and felt my cheeks getting even hotter.

"You are so cute that I just can't" He held my chin and started to incline again, this time _I won't hesitate,_ I guess I just found the meaning of the song. I smiled and inclined back. When our lips touched the butterflies that I felt the whole night were like dancing in my stomach. His lips were so soft that I thought I was going to pass out, melt or something like that.

After our kiss we realized it was almost midnight, so Dan took me home, I must say, I felt like Cinderella. Coming home he talked a little bit with my mom, of course I kept his jacket (because he said to) and we kissed again and it felt better than the first time, if that was possible.

I laid in my bed and started to think about the night and I'm pretty sure that today was the best night of my life. I downloaded Hesitate on my phone and now it is Dan's ringtone.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard a ding coming out of my phone.

Had an amazing time tonight xx - Dan

Me too, can't wait for fourth and fifth ;) xx - Serena

I closed my phone and felt the tiredness coming over me and a huge smile on my face when I heard another ding.

Can we talk tomorrow? - Nate

I forgot about Nate, and how weird he was today, I think something is happening with his family again.

Sure. Is everything ok? - Serena

Idk yet, talk with you tomorrow xx -Nate

Now I was worried, has something happened with Nate? Did something happen when I was with Dan? Dan, he is so cute. I got up and put his jacket and went to bed, I know it is soon and it would be kind of creepy if someone entered and I saw me sleeping with a jacket but I feel that something is going to happen between us (and I love the way he smells). I feel my eyes closing, if something had happened with Nate he would have called, so I went to sleep thinking about Dan.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello people :) as I promised, new chapter. I hope you guys liked it, please review or PM me, I want to know what you guys think about this story, did you guys like the idea of having music in this story? if you have any idea let me know ;). My exams are back, in the week I don't have too much inspiration and in the weekends I of course want to read hahaha but I won't give up of this story. I'll probably post the next chapter on next saturday, see ya xoxo.**

 **Song: Steve Moakler - Hesitate**


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to grab coffee with Nate, because I spent half of the night thinking about what he wanted to talk about. The other half I was thinking about Dan, but that's not anything new. Back to Nate, if I stopped to analyze, the whole week, since the double date, he's been acting a little bit different. The other day, out of nowhere, he invited me to go get ice cream, I know, that's a normal thing, but he had never done something like that before. Plus he gave me a bouquet of flowers, he hasn't even done that to Blair. I really don't want to over think it and jump to conclusions because one thing that I've learned from life is to never have too much expectations.

"Hey S!" Nate said when he saw me entering in the restaurant, he got up and hugged me.

"Hi" I smiled and hugged him back, he pulled the chair for me and I just gave him a thankful smile.

"How are you?" He said looking at me while I tried to decide what to order from the menu.

"Great, how about you?" I looked at him. This elevator talk isn't helping my nerves.

"I'm good too" He smiled and I closed my menu.

"So, I wanted to..." Nate was interrupted by the waiter. How can those people always come in the worst hours?

"Can I get your orders?" The waiter smiled and I just wanted him to disappear right now.

"I want some pancakes and an orange juice" I ordered simple things because if Nate says something really bad I won't mind leaving the breakfast.

"Same please" Nate said smiling at the waiter and looking at me. The waiter wrote it down and went away.

"So, what did you want to say?" I asked jumping straight to the point because I can't take this wait anymore.

"Well... I... I..." He started to stutter and I don't know why but I could see where this was going.

"I think I'm going to break up with Blair" He whispered to me and my eyes widened.

"What? Why?" I knew that I was right but I don't want to be.

"I'm kind of having feelings for another girl" He said, looking down, as he was afraid of looking at me.

"How did that happened? Do I know her?" How could this happen? I had feelings for him my entire life and now that I'm "having" something good with someone else he says that.

"I don't know how it happened, it just did, I looked at her and I felt my world stop, it doesn't make any sense but I just felt my heart racing, my hands got all sweaty. And you don't know her... yet." He said shyly and I'm so confused right now. That doesn't make sense, because if what Nate said had happened he would be with me and not Blair.

"Is it me?" I said to end the conspiracies of my mind.

He gave a little laugh and looked at me. "Well, I must say that I had a crush on you for a little while, but I didn't act on it because people thought you were weird and Blair wanted to be more advanced and some kind of subjects if you know what I mean. Not to offend you, of course, but it was more like a platonic crush." He looked at the waiter that brought our food.

I couldn't be more shocked right now, Nate had a crush on me? And he wasn't with me because people thought I was weird, that's not the Nate that I know.

"If you're saying that you 'had' a crush on me, why you were so jealous about Dan?" I asked just to clear everything out.

"At the begging it was real jealousy, but then it was more like... well, I know the things that he had done and I just felt like I needed to protect you" He said calmly. I don't want to ask about that right now because I want Dan to tell me those things.

"Ok then, so, have you talked with Blair or have you thought about that at least?" I started to eat my pancakes.

"I don't, that's why I came to you, I don't know what to say to her. If I'm going to be honest, I think Blair wouldn't mind if we break up, but still... we have been together since first grade" He looked at me and I understood what he meant to say about Blair not minding breaking up with him. When Blair started to get "famous" she got attention from every teenager in NY and I'm pretty sure she wants to get with those boys, but I guess she respects Nate.

"I don't know what to say Nate, I feel that we don't know Blair when we are talking about feelings, but you have to talk with her" I drank my juice and saw his shoulders getting down.

"I know" He started to play with his food.

"So, you're really into this girl, do you know if she feels the same about you?" I asked trying to get his mood up and it seemed to work, he looked up and started to crack a smile.

"Yeah, actually, yesterday when you were with Dan, I went to see her, we spent the whole night talking and when I went home, I felt the luckiest man on earth" He gave a little laugh and his cheeks started to get red. That's weird, but cute at the same time, I don't know how but I've met two different "Nates" in one day.

"So, when do I get to meet her?" I laughed a little bit.

"I don't know, but I know that when you do, you'll like her like I do" He started to eat his pancake again.

"I hope not in the same way" I laughed and it felt so good cleaning the air with Nate, I missed the old him.

"Yeah, me neither. So, how was the date yesterday?" He said while I was chewing.

I cleaned my throat and started to smile just thinking about the night. "The best I've ever had" I drank my juice to stop my smile from getting bigger.

"Oh, Serena has a new crush" Nate joked making a teenager girl voice and I couldn't stop my face from burning.

"Oh, Nate has too" I copied his voice and we started to laugh.

We started to talk like it has been years that we haven't seen each other, which it was weird, but I liked it. We were laughing when I saw a new text on my phone.

Good morning, I'm just here to say that I couldn't stop thinking about you all night xx - Dan

I felt my face burning and a smile growing on my face.

"I think that reaction has a name" Nate laughed and paid the restaurant bill while was getting up of the chair. I followed him.

"Dan just texted me" I blushed a little bit.

And I'm here to say that same happened to me xx - Serena

"Oh god" Nate laughed and placed his arms around my shoulders joking.

* * *

 **A/N: Heey! I'm sorry for this NS chapter. I'm going to be honest with you guys, I wanted to do some Serenate, but I think we already had a lot of "Derena or Serenate" on GG so I'm sorry if some of you wanted some drama but this will be a fluffy story :). So, tell me what you think about this and see you next Saturday ;D.**


	7. Chapter 7

It's Monday morning and I can say that this was the craziest weekend I've ever been through in my life, even when I used to try to follow Blair to her "adventures" I hadn't had that much craziness. Talking about Blair, I'm kind of worried about Nate breaking up with her, she had never talked about her feelings for Nate so I don't really know how much he means to her and how she's going to handle it.

"Come on Serena, we're almost late." Erik shouted interrupting my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and saw him waiting for me at the end of the hall.

"Come down, I know you're excited to see your boyfriend" I laughed getting my lunch bag.

"Aren't you excited to see yours too?" He gave me a smirk.

"He is not my boyfriend" I blushed while we were heading to the elevator.

"Oh sure, I saw you wearing his jacket" He smiled and the elevator started to move.

"He gave that to me and I found it very comfortable" I said keeping my head up and trying to prevent my face from burning. He made a agreement noise and I hit him on his arm.

* * *

I was sitting at the table outside Constance reading a book. I usually sit on the MET steps, but then I got lazy to walk all that space and it didn't leave me any time to read my book. I was reading when I saw Blair coming without her minions, I know deep in her heart that she hates them, but they follow her and Blair try not to care.

"Hey S! What's up?" She said sitting on the bench next to me.

"Hey B, nothing as always" I gave a little laugh and closed the book.

"What did you do on the weekend? I got grounded because of Bass" She rolled her eyes. I think that Blair has something with Chuck, I don't know if she has a crush or she just want the opposite of Nate, I've always thought about that.

"What do you mean 'because of Bass'?"

"Oh, he wanted to go out Friday and I got a little drunk and I basically don't remember my night, I just remember a security guy waking me up at the club's bathroom, so my mom got mad with 'my behavior' and she grounded me" She said it lamely as it was something she did every Thursday, but I know that when that happens it is because something got real bad.

"Blair..." I stopped talking when I saw Dan talking with a blond girl in front of the gates of Constance. Blair followed my look.

"Who is that girl? I've been seeing her around so much lately" Blair asked looking at them.

"No idea" I said trying to stop the feeling of a punch in the stomach.

"Oh, he caught me looking" Blair turned away, looking at everything but not them. When I looked Dan gave me a little smile that got me very confused, how could he be with a girl and smiling at me? He said something to her and I looked away, I couldn't see this anymore.

"Hi" I've heard his voice behind me, how is he so fast?

"Hey" I said and he sat at my left side, giving Blair a little nod.

"Wassup?" She answered like she was bored with us.

"How are you?" He gave me a cute look.

"Good and you?"

"Me too... so, I was wondering... could we go out again sometime?" He looked at his hand then me.

"No" I said it like it was the simplest thing on Earth.

"Wh..What?" He stuttered looking shocked and I heard Blair getting up.

"I'm going to look for my minions" She said getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"Why don't you want to go out with me? Did I do something wrong? I thought we..." He whispered the last part and I saw his shoulders getting down. I need to say that when I saw that I felt that I was the stupidest person ever.

"I'm sorry Dan, but I don't want to go out with a guy that is going to be with another girl after a day or a week of going out with me " I said putting my book on my bag.

"What? I would never do that, I respect you Serena... I like you" As he said the last part his cheeks got red.

"I like you too Dan, but you were just talking to that girl and I know she is pretty, but I think you need to show me some respect, I mean... what?" I saw him smiling a little so I stopped talking and I wondered if I said something wrong

"That was Jenny..." I interrupted him.

"I don't care who she was Dan, I'm just making a point here..." He grabbed my hands and looked deep in my eyes.

"My sister Jenny" I felt so stupid, why did I have to be so dramatic and rush things? I blushed and he gave me his one billion dollar smile.

"I'm sorry for overreacting" I looked at him and gave a shy smile.

"No problem, so now that everything is settled, will you go out with me?" He smiled at me and squeezed my hand a little bit.

"Yes" I laughed and he hugged me.

"You are so cute"

* * *

"Hey... what are you doing? Do you have a date with Dan?" My mom entered my room with a bag of Cheetos.

"Yeah, he asked me out yesterday" I said looking at her through the mirror while I was curling my hair a bit.

"You know that I don't like to be that boring mom but... Serena, it is Tuesday, you have classes tomorrow" She laid on my bed and placed the Cheetos on the nightstand.

"I know mom, I don't know where Dan is taking me, but you know that he is always on time" I turned off the curler and looked at her.

"Ok, I know that and I trust you, you never went out without Blair and this last week you've been going out with everyone, so I know you'll miss your 'cave' in a few days" I laughed and straightened my shirt looking myself in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite black jeans, a white shirt, my sneakers as always and a baby blue coat, I know I liked Dan giving me his jacket but I'm not that kind that make the guy get a flu just because I don't want to bring a coat.

"You're so pretty, I didn't know that you had those clothes" She gave me a little laugh and patted her side wanting me to lay next her. I crawled next to her and she cuddled me.

"You really like him, don't you?" She said while passing her fingers through my hair.

"I do" I said enjoying the feeling. I was about to close my eyes when I heard the doorbell.

"I'll go" My mom said getting up and leaving the room. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't nervous like the last time, I don't know if it was because of my mom, I just know that I almost slept right now. I crossed the hall and saw my mom and Dan talking.

"You know that you both have school tomorrow, so I want her at 9 p.m here" My mom said seriously. I've never seen that side of her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Van... Lily, I'll bring her at the exact time, I might not be so good at school but I know that Serena is and I respect that, don't worry, I won't be taking her to the dark side" He gave her a tranquilizing smile and I saw her relaxing a bit.

"Hi" I said arriving to the living room and standing next to him.

"Oh, Hi" He gave me a full teeth smile and hugged me, I looked at my mom and she was trying to hold a laugh.

"Remember, 9 p.m" She said opening the door for us.

"We know mom" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and Dan squeezed my mom's hand and held mine.

When we were outside the building Dan looked at me and pulled me by the waist until I was close to him, my arms automatically went around his neck.

"I wanted to do that, but I know that parents hate that... can I kiss you?" He said the last part gently and nodded my head in approval. When his lips touched mine I felt my head spinning and my knees getting weak.

"Hi" He said looking at me.

"Hi" I said breathless, I don't know what is happening with me, I just know that I like it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! So, I'm sorry for the short chapter but since I'm posting every Saturday and my exams got back it's kind of hard to have ideas, but don't worry, I have some chapters ready in my head... I just need a paper hahaha. So next chapter, we will have another song :) did you guys liked that? Anyway, see you next Saturday xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Song: Out of My League - Fitz and the Tantrums**

* * *

"And we're here" Dan said taking off his helmet. I let go off his waist and he helped me get off of the Vespa. He held my hand, we entered the elevator and he pressed the number below the number he pressed last time we came here.

"We are visiting my real place now, my dad wants to meet you" He laughed a bit and got a little red and seeing him blush is my new favorite thing to see.

The elevator opened and I saw the girl he was talking to yesterday sitting on the sofa with her headphones on, drawing or doing her home work, I wasn't sure. Dan took one paper that was on the ground and made an airplane, he winked at me and threw the paper at the girl. When the airplane got her, she jumped like a cat, dropping her book, I glanced at it and saw a draw of a person. She got the book and closed it quickly, getting red like her shirt.

"What's your problem?" The blonde looked at Dan and he laughed, the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

"Hi, I'm Jenny" The girl smiled at me and held out her hand to me.

"Serena, nice to meet you" I took her hand and smiled because of her red cheeks.

"Oh, I know, everyone knows you" She laughed and started to clean the living room. I took this time to look around the apartment, it wasn't fancy like I thought it would be, but it was very nice and warm, it was like Blair's apartment but I could easily say that Dan's is bigger.

"Oh, look who is here" I heard a voice coming from behind me and I turned to an older version of Dan.

"Hi Mr. Humphrey, nice to meet you" I held out my hand to Dan's father and I heard Dan and Jenny laugh.

"Come on, we don't do this here" He smiled and hugged me. Dan looked at me with a funny look on his eyes and held my hand. "And call me Rufus please" He looked at Dan.

"Ok, now you know her, we are going to the roof" He said pulling my hand.

"What I didn't even got to know her right" Rufus laughed and guided me toward the couch. I sat down and I saw Dan with a little smile on his face, he came and sat next to me.

"So you are Serena Van Der Woodsen, right?" Rufus asked and sat next to Jenny on the opposite couch.

"Yeah" I was confused but it is Dan's father and I know that we aren't a thing yet, but when we become, which I think will happen soon, I don't want Rufus hating me.

'Oh, that's really good to know, how is Lily?" He gave me a little smirk and now I can say that I'm confused, I looked at Dan and I could say that he didn't know what was going on either.

"This is getting weird, please say you didn't sleep with Serena's mother" Dan said and looked at me with a 'do you know something?' look and I just shook my head.

"No, I didn't" Rufus laughed a little and Dan got up.

"You're getting weird again and I have a date going up right now" Dan said and looked at me with a sweet smile, he offered his hand to me and I got up interlacing our fingers.

"It was nice to meet you guys" I apologized smiling and they laughed waving at me.

We entered the elevator and I looked at Dan, he was happier than when we got here. He saw me looking at him and I looked away blushing, he just got close and kissed my cheek, I looked at him smiling and he started to blush.

The elevator stopped our fluffiness when the doors opened. I got breathless again, I think I won't be able to get used to this amazing view. Dan got two blankets and slid the window door open, he made a gentle gesture for me to follow him to the roof. The moment I got out I felt a gentle breeze, Dan placed down the blankets and laid down patting the spot next to him, I laid down and he pulled the other blanket on the top of us.

"One thing that I love to do is to look at the stars, even though I don't understand a thing" Dan said, or I could say, whispered laughing a bit.

"Well, I know, but if I start talking about them you'll get bored" I said shyly and saw him looking at me with that cute smile again.

"I promise you, I won't get bored or make fun of it... please, I've always wanted to know about the stars" He completed when he saw that I was a little bit insecure.

"Well, Scorpius is a summertime constellation and the most easy to recognize" I started softly and he laid back and looked up at the sky. I brought up my hand that wasn't holding his and showed him the constellation. "In Greek mythology Scorpius represents the actual scorpion that killed the giant hunter Orion. A myth says that Orion is still afraid of him, that's why the Orion constellation is at the opposite side of the sky" I said. "Another myth says that after Zeus had made Scorpius and Orion constellations, he commanded the one to rise when the other set" I whispered.

"Why did he want to kill him though?" He asked me.

"A myth says that Apollo, the god of music, sent him. Because Apollo didn't want Orion and Artemis to connect erotically. Orion was mortal and Artemis was an immortal goddess" I answered.

"That's judgmental." He mumbled and I chuckled. "You know so much about Greek mythology" He whispered impressed.

"I know about the Olympian gods too" I said getting shy again. He looked at me and smiled.

"You've just showed me that I don't know a thing about stars" He laughed and I felt my cheeks burn.

"I need to be honest with you Serena, I'm not a good person, I screw everything around me and that happens with my relationships too, the girls I dated before we never ended up things good, because I'm afraid of commitment, when things get serious I get afraid of the feelings and I run away. I don't know how, but I feel that things are different with you and I think that even my dad knows that" I looked at him kind of surprised with the confession but now feeling happy knowing that I'm not the only one that feels that way.

"What do you mean with 'your dad knows that'?" I laughed a little and turned my body so I was looking at him.

"Well, today I got very surprised with my dad, with the other girls that I presented to him, which let me get this clear, were only two, don't think that I'm a man whore" He copied my position and laughed, but I could see pain in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I never think bad things about you Dan" I honestly said and held his hand.

"Thank you, but anyway, my dad always made the girls feel uncomfortable or he would be rude with them, that's why I was a little bit unsure when he said he wanted to meet you, but seeing him acting like that with you, just showed me that you're probably special" He gently said and I felt my heart melting.

"That's good, because I feel the same way about you. I went to so many double dates because Blair thought I needed someone and I said to her that you were the last date I was going to and she said I wouldn't regret it, I guess she was right" I looked at him and saw his smile getting bigger.

"Serena, will you be my girlfriend?" He said smiling and I couldn't help mine from getting bigger too.

"Of course" I said and he kissed me.

We spent a few minutes laying down or me laying down on him resting my head on his chest which I can say, that it is the comfiest pillow I've ever slept on, but I remembered that we have class tomorrow and my mom was counting on him, so we were folding the blankets when I heard.

 _Forty days and forty nights_

 _I waited for a girl like you to come_

 _And save my life_

 _Recall the days I waited for you_

 _You know the ones who said_

 _"I'd never find someone like you."_

Dan was singing and kind of dancing while he was folding the blanket. I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh, he saw me looking and smiled.

 _You were out of my league_

 _All the things I believe_

 _You were just the right kind_

 _Yeah, you are more than just a dream_

 _You were out of my league_

 _Got my heartbeat racing_

 _If I die don't wake me_

 _'Cause you are more than just a dream._

Dan started to sing louder and came to my direction, dancing around me.

 _From time to time I pinch myself_

 _Because I think my girl_

 _Mistakes me for somebody else_

 _And every time she takes my hand_

 _All the wonders that remain become a simple fact._

He grabbed the blankets of my hands and threw them to the ground.

"Hey, I've just folded that" I tried not to laugh but he grabbed my waist and started to dance with me.

 _You were out of my league_

 _All the things I believe_

 _You were just the right kind_

 _Yeah, you are more than just a dream_

 _You were out of my league_

 _Got my heartbeat racing_

 _If I die don't wake me_

 _'Cause you are more than just a dream_

He finished looking at me breathless and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, he gave me his biggest smile and kissed me.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I don't know a thing about constellations or myths, so I'm sorry if I said something wrong. Tell me what you thought about the chapter and see you next Saturday xoxo.**


End file.
